Suicide
by Anomalistic Batman
Summary: Batman's first story....


It had been a week.

A week since the fatal mission of the Weiss that brought the members to their knees. Aya, the unofficial leader of the Assassination Federation, had committed suicide. Ken had gone into a blind rage, destroying the always-neat room he had always kept sparkly clean. Omi spent the day going to different Chat rooms and Web sites and staring stupidly at the screen, tears streaking down his young face. Yoji was shattered. He didn't call any girls, didn't go socializing, he just...sat. He sat on the couch, fingering the steel wire he always kept with him. Ken had sat on the edge mattress doing nothing, crying silently for thirty minutes. When he finally came out of the room, deciding it was too hot and stuffy, He caught glimpse of Yoji's wire and realized he was still sitting there. He glare at his hunched back, but Balinese didn't seem to notice him, even though he had cleared his throat three times and coughed rather purposefully. Finally, Yoji closed his red tinged eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly set the wire down on the coffee table in front of him. He shuddered, as if by releasing his hand on the wire, he had let go of a part of himself. Balinese reached across the table, grabbed his glasses, and shoved them onto the usual place as he stood up and face the Brunette." I'm outta here, Ken." He said simply and ran up the stairs and into his room as quickly as possible.

******************************

Omi appeared in Yoji's Doorway as he zipped up his green and black Adias duffle bag." You're quitting?" He asked, his voice quivering a little. Balinese shouldered past him roughly, growling, "Good bye, Bombay."

******************************

Ken stood between Yoji and the outside world." You can't do this to us, Yoji. First Aya -"he swallowed," now you? No!" He stomped his foot and glared at the former playboy." The Weiss- is- not- breaking- up!! Do you understand me?!?!" Yoji ducked his head and sniffed indignantly. "Already did, Siberian." Balinese quickly balled up his fist and threw a harsh uppercut into Ken's midsection, rendering him breathless, gasping for breath, crouching on the floor." See yeh." He said simply, as he walked out the door, and out of Ken and Omi's lives.

*******************************

Two hours later, far away from his former apartment, Yoji was shouldering past man and women he would usually have stopped to charm Down one street, up another, he didn't care where he was going. As long as he didn't see them again. He soon felt his eyes water, and felt his thoughts straying to the redheaded leader. Everything he had gone through with him, every feeling he had showed, all lost forever with a single slice of a katana. Why he had killed himself, Balinese would never know, and he wanted to forget. He didn't want to hurt Ken, but he was standing in the way of him and the freedom of knowing he would never have to kill again, never have to hide, or hurt someone, ever again. His tear stained face tilted upwards as he caught a silver flash of gliding metal. With a shish of a trench coat, it was gone, down the darkness of an ally. Yoji's eyes winded as he as ran after it, down the narrow passageway between buildings, stopping five feet away from and figure shrouded in darkness. Yoji's eye's wandered upwards from the figures feet as he studered, " You- You faked it, didn't you." The man nodded. I wanted to get away." He said. He jerked his head up at the man's face, hot tears rising in his eyes. "Then it was all a lie. All a lie! All one, sick game, was it, and we were your pawns? You're best friends?" Answer me Aya!" Snarling at the shillote of the red head, Balinese glared at Aya, wanting a pretty damn good reason for betraying him. Yoji's anger faded as Aya stepped out of the dark into the single ray of light that flooded the ally, and looked upon Balinese with a longing in his eyes that made Yoji remember why he loved him. " I'm sorry... Yoji." Silent tears Streaked down Yoji's face as Aya did something never before seen by any of the Weiss:

Abyssinian... Smiled.

~End~ 


End file.
